deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update August 2nd 2013
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on August 2nd, 2013. News General *Uplifting the Profile Tabs (Beta Testers) As part of an initiative to make deviantART more user-friendly and clearer to new users, tabs on the Profile Page have received a visual and functional uplift! The tabs on Profile Pages (Gallery, Prints, Favourites, and Journal) have been visually improved for consistency, cleanliness, and a more modern appearance. Navigation elements have been moved to the left column of the page, and the placement of major elements of each tab have been aligned so that the transition from one tab of one's Profile to another is more smooth, natural, and clean. Sta.sh / Submit *When viewing stacks, the drop zones to move thumbnails is much bigger than before, for easier dragging and dropping. *When dragging a thumbnail to the beginning or the end of a stack or your main Sta.sh area, the drop zone is now much bigger than before, for easier item placement. Bug fixes General *Ads on deviation pages were misbehaving and appearing outside of their proper locations in some situations. *Creating a new Group Gallery Folder and immediately navigating to that folder would result in an error. *Double clicking on the 'Purchase' button on the Premium Content modal would result in a double purchase. *The Help Desk's contact form would not notify a deviant if they were using an unsupported browser. *The "Watches you" badge would appear when browsing by Artists on More Like This results. *The .ASL filetype could not be uploaded to the Photoshop Actions category. *There were some display issues with Critiques in the Message Center. *On certain pages around the site, middle-clicking on a thumbnail would open the deviation in the same tab, rather than in a new one. *Previewing replies to several comments in the Message Center and then replying to one would trigger a comment submission error. *Links to some categories resulted in 404 errors for a brief period. *For a brief period, some Profile Pages containing the Critique widget were broken. *For deviants who changed their username, the old username would not redirect to their Profile properly. *Links to the Super Group upgrade page, the Contest gallery, and the Film gallery would trigger an error for a brief period. Sta.sh / Submit *When uploading film, the rotating image at the center of the "processing film" icon would rotate off-center under certain circumstances. *The image on stacks would continue to change even when the stack was being dragged. *The "No Preview" image was styled incorrectly on the Submit page. *Stacks created by merging a selection could not be selected as a place to drop files. Sta.sh Writer *Trying to post two comments in a row on a deviant's Profile wouldn't work. *When leaving a comment, the page would not automatically scroll to view the newly-posted comment. *When previewing text in Internet Explorer, paragraphs would have incorrect margins. *Internet Explorer 8 is no longer supported when posting comments or Journals. Internet Explorer 8 users will see the old comment box display and Write a Journal entry page. *Image thumbnails were briefly working in signatures. *After clicking "Submit Comment", one could click back into the comment box. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013